There are many different shapes and sizes of gems. A separate casting is typically required for every gem that is purchased, which can be costly and time consuming.
An embodiment of the present invention comprises a casting, or head, that is adjustable to fit several different sizes of gemstones, using only one head. The head is configured and adjustable to receive princess and emerald cut gems, among others.
The head resides on a spring slide in order to hold a gem tight. A release mechanism enables the slide to be moved to a desired position and to tighten and hold a gem in place. A tool may be employed to move the spring slide into place and when the tool is removed, the gem is locked in place in the head.
The head may be used for rings, earrings, necklaces, bracelets, and broaches, as well as other jewelry items. It allows switching a gem for whatever reason desired or needed, such as to match gemstones with different outfits. Moreover, the novel jewelry head can be used for several different sized and shaped stones, thus reducing costs for jewelry.
Other advantages, objects and/or purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons familiar with constructions of this general type upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.